


Shortcut

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Kinda AU, M/M, Mild Dissociation, Out of practice - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Rape Fantasy, Subspace, dark alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: It was fairly late, and the alley was dark and windowless, but Noct was tired so he took the turn anyway. He wasn’t that far away from his apartment, but going around would take him two extra blocks. It had been unseasonably warm when he’d left this morning, and he was cursing himself now for not bringing a jacket because once the sun went down it had gotten chilly.





	Shortcut

It was fairly late, and the alley was dark and windowless, but Noct was tired so he took the turn anyway. He wasn’t that far away from his apartment, but going around would take him two extra blocks. It had been unseasonably warm when he’d left this morning, and he was cursing himself now for not bringing a jacket because once the sun went down it had gotten chilly. He hunched forward a little, rubbing his arms to try and stave off the goosebumps rising on his bare skin.  
  
He was about halfway down the alley, shifting to the side to get around the hulking mass of a street vendor's cart, shut down for the evening, when he saw the guy. He was trim, lithe, with pale skin and blond hair, but that was about all the detail Noct could make out in the dim light. He looked oddly at ease for being in a dark alley in the middle of the night, leaning languidly against the wall. Still, it wasn't until Noct was right beside him, eyes straight ahead and pointedly not looking at him, that Noct registered any sort of danger.  
  
Prompto was quick and stronger than he looked. One moment, Noct was walking. The next moment, he was slammed face first into the wall, with the blond man pressed against him from behind. He was stunned for a moment, his cheek grating against the cold brick. The adrenaline hit him quickly though, and he tried to push away, to turn around. He got one arm up against the wall, but the blond caught the other as he tried to swing it, and twisted it up behind his back, pulling painfully on his elbow and shoulder.  
  
“Sshhh. Ssshhhh. Easy now.” He whispered the words close to Noct’s ear, the hot rush of breath making Noct shiver. Something metal pushed against his back, pulling the edge of his shirt up to sit cold against his skin. Noct had been around enough weaponry to recognize something dangerous, probably a gun. He froze. “Good, that’s right. Just calm down. Don’t make any noise, co-operate, and I won’t have to hurt you.” Noct squirmed a little.  
  
“Please, I…” Prompto interrupted, shoving the barrel of the gun harshly into the flesh next to Noct’s spine.  
  
“I said be quiet. You're not very good at following directions, are you? They weren't even complicated." The words were hissed this time, sharp and quiet against the side of Noct's neck. The blond's hand, the one not holding the gun, pulled harshly on Noct's arm again, twisting it just a bit farther, and drawing a soft sound of pain from him. Noct squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip to hold in anything else.  
  
"Let's try this again. Stay quiet. Stay still." Prompto waited a second, and Noct could feel the smile against the skin right behind his ear. It was unnerving, but he tried not to move again. "Good. Now. Other hand, back here."  
  
Noct couldn't move for a moment, muscles stiff where he was pressed tightly into the wall, not wanting to press backward. He did though, just a little bit, and he bit his lip because he could feel the warmth of the blond behind him, just a little bit shorter than him but solid, strong. The moment both hands were behind him Prompto pulled the other one up, and it pulled on his shoulders, forcing him to arch his back a bit.  
  
The blond pushed his hips forward, pinning Noct to the wall with them, and Noct suddenly couldn't focus. There was the cold, hard brick in front of him. There was something smooth and soft winding around his bare arms, tightening until he was stuck with each hand at the opposite elbow and his shoulders pulled backward. There were the blond's hands, warm on his chilled skin. There were also strong hips grinding against his ass now. There was too much happening, too much input. The moment the blond let go of his arms, Noct leaned forward again, pressing his forehead against the wall.  
  
“Now…” Noct shivered, Prompto’s voice was more of a rumble than a whisper this time, but his breath still tickled on the side of Noct’s neck, ruffling his hair and making him shiver. The blond’s hands smoothed slowly down his sides, sliding under the hem of his shirt once they got to the bottom.  
  
One hand pushed up underneath, slightly calloused fingers coming to rest on Noct's sternum. He pulled Noct back until they were pressed tightly together from the waist up, hips still grinding forward into Noct just a bit. The other hand slid along Noct's belt, the thumb hooking under his waistband in the front, sliding back and forth on the tender skin just underneath. Noct's breath caught in his throat, and the blond behind him chuckled. The rumble of it echoed against Noct's back.  
  
"Let's see here." The blond kept a firm hand on Noct's chest, the other hand fiddling until he got Noct's belt open, then the button on his pants and Noct couldn't help but squirm around, but the hand on his chest kept him from moving too much. The slow rasp of the zipper being drawn down seemed loud, and the soft breath still ghosting across his neck was like a roar.  
  
He barely noticed the fabric sliding down his hips, until one of Prompto’s hands was wrapped around his cock, half hard. The palm was dry, and just on the pleasant side of rough. Noct’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes opened again too. All he could do was stare though, watch as the pale hand that wasn’t his held him.  
  
“Well,” The blond chuckled, and Noct could feel it again, “If I’d known you enjoyed this, I would have done it sooner.” The blond’s hand was still dry, the friction edging towards painful as Noct grew harder.  
  
“Let’s see if we can’t make this a little easier.” The blond dropped Noct’s erection, leaving it bobbing in the cold air, and Noct whined quietly at the loss of contact. The blond picked his hand up, leaned around Noct for a moment to spit into, loud and wet. Noct flinched, but he quieted when the hand returned to his cock, pumping more smoothly now. “That’s better, yeah.”  
  
Noct’s breath was rough now, and his forehead was scraping against the bricks. He couldn’t move his head though, he couldn’t close his eyes. The blond behind him and the wall were the only things holding him up. Noct’s breath hitched into a quiet moan when the blond twisted his hand, his knees starting to wobble.  
  
“Hey, hush. Sshh, ssshhhh. Easy there.” The blond was strong, and pulled Noct away from the wall pretty easily, though it necessitated taking his hand off of Noct’s now weeping erection which pulled another quiet whine from him. Prompto guided him downwards, leaning him back until Noct’s head was on his shoulder, knees scraping on the asphalt. He nudged them wider, spreading Noct lewdly, still facing the wall.  
  
Prompto pushed Noct’s hips up, keeping him balanced but forcing him to take most of his weight on his knees, which were already starting to ache a bit. The pain was a familiar one, but it did make his breathing ragged, forced him towards the surface just a bit. Prompto’s fingers were slick, circling his hole, and Noct bit his lip to keep in the moan that wanted to bubble out at the sensation. It almost worked.  
  
"You're going to have to stay quiet, and if you can't stay quiet I'm going to have to shove something in there to shut you up." The sharp hiss was back, right into his ear this time, and the tone of Prompto's voice alone made him whine a little. The blond chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the edge of Noct's hair. "I know what you'd like to have shoved in there, but I’ve got other plans for that.”  
  
Prompto slid a slick finger inside of him, thin but long and very good at what it was doing. Noct wanted to keen, wanted to beg, but he bit his lip. Another finger joined the first, quick and businesslike this time, and Noct squirmed on them, twisting as much as he was allowed. The blond bucked, rearranging him.  
  
“So Impatient. That's fine, we can move this along." Noct felt the hand against his hip shift, and then pull him back and down again, the blunt, damp head of Prompto's cock pushing inside of him. It burned a little, ached, but it was exactly what he needed. His mouth fell open, and he couldn't hold back the noise. The blond snapped his hips up, forcing Noct down at the same time, one sweaty palm coming up to seal over Noct's mouth.  
  
“Such a slut, I know. You can’t hold it in anymore. Can’t even follow simple instructions.” Prompto drove upwards, grinding into him, deep inside. He mumbled something into the back of Noct’s neck, something quiet and coarse, sharp like a string of curses.  
  
Then Prompto flipped him forwards again, catching him by his bound arms like a handle before he fell to the ground. Noct’s eyes were wide, and his heart was racing again now, but Prompto held him up like he weighed nothing. The angle was better now, each thrust reaching deep, driving small sputtering sounds from his mouth, even as he bit his lip against it. He could taste blood, but it didn’t matter, not now.  
  
Prompto's pace stuttered a little, and he swore quietly as he pulled Noct upright again. His hips circled once or twice more, and he bit at Noct's shoulder harshly as he came, teeth almost breaking the skin but definitely leaving a bone-deep bruise. Noct shuddered, tensing, but he wasn't quite there yet. Prompto panted against the back of his neck, hips stilling, and Noct couldn't help the quiet whine or the tears that spilled over at the loss of the motion.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Prompto’s voice wasn’t as deep or gravelly as before, quieter and more breathy now, and he panted around the words. His hand closed around Noct quickly and firmly, still slick with whatever he’d used for lube mixed with sweat. His pace was quick and efficient, with just the right amount of a twist to it.  
  
“I probably shouldn’t, I should leave you here like this. You haven’t done a very good job of listening, or following directions.” Noct shook a little, squeezing his eyes shut. Prompto was soft now, but still inside of him; he was still a warm, solid wall of flesh behind him, holding Noct upright. Noct’s knees scraped across the ground, and his shoulders ached, and it was too much again. He tried to focus on the hand on his cock, the pleasure mounting in his stomach, and he couldn’t quite pull it together in his head.  
  
He didn’t need to. His body was doing a fine job of sensing the pleasure of it, but his mind wasn’t processing it until it crested. His muscles tensed, and his hips ground down into the blond beneath him as he came. Prompto made an undignified noise, but he buried it in Noct’s neck.  
  
They sat for a moment, as their breathing evened out. Noct had no idea how long it was. He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the blond’s shoulders, still holding his lip tightly between his teeth because he didn’t trust himself not to make a sound. His bones felt like jelly, and he ached, but his muscles were languid and quiet.  
  
Prompto gathered him gently, pulling out with a muffled sigh and shuffling Noct around. Noct just allowed himself to be moved, to be posed and pulled and molded until his pants were back on and his arms were free, hanging limply by his side. The blond leaned him carefully against the wall, studying him closely.  
  
Prompto sighed, mumbling something Noct couldn’t hear, before hauling him to his feet. Noct stumbled, but Prompto caught him easily, and Noct let himself smile.  
  
X  
  
When Noct woke up he was sore everywhere, and his knee was throbbing uncomfortably. He felt clean at least, and it was definitely his own obscenely expensive and comfortable mattress under him. He stretched, experimentally, and decided not to do that again for awhile. As soon as he moved, the warm body next to him shifted, leaning in to pull back the covers a little bit. Noct smiled up at Prompto, who looked more than a little anxious, the dark circles under his eyes hinting at a long night. He forced a smile anyways, tucking Noct’s hair back behind his ear.  
  
“How are you feeling dude?” Prompto said, quietly. Noct rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sore. Tired. Not incapacitated. What time is it?" His voice was scratchy, but not more than it usually was in the morning. Prompto still scrambled to grab the glass of water from next to the bed, and bottle of painkillers.  
  
"Sit up, just for a second." Noct glared but did it anyways. He took the pills, along with all the water, before handing it pointedly back. Prompto sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "It's 10ish I think. My phone died so I'm not sure. Are you hungry? Do you want anything? Can I-" Noct snorted, cutting Prompto off.  
  
“Did you sleep? Like at all? You look exhausted, Prom.” Noct punctuated it with a yawn, and Prompto at least had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
“I slept a little, but I couldn’t settle down. I did my best to clean you up, but you still looked pretty rough last night. I… it was just a little hard is all.” Prompto was studying him closely, Noct turned to press his smirk into the pillow.  
  
“I’ll bet it was.” He punctuated the statement with a yawn. “I’ll tell you what you can do for me, Prom. You can come lay down here with me, and we can go back to sleep. We can eat later. Now, I want cuddles.” Prompto didn’t look very convinced, but he still shifted, moving down the bed to lay next to Noct.  
  
Noct took the opportunity to wrap around him, settling his head onto Prompto’s chest, one arm draped over his stomach. He closed his eyes, and he was just about the fall back asleep when Prompto spoke again. It was quiet, but Noct’s ear was pressed into his chest so he heard it clearly.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright? It wasn’t… too much or anything?” Noct turned his head so he could look up and meet Prompto’s eyes.  
  
"Babe. It was perfect. It was exactly what I wanted, and I loved it. You are a wonderful person, and an awesome lover, now shut up and cuddle me." Prompto's hand tangled in his hair, combing through it softly, and Noct pressed a kiss to Prompto's chest before laying back down and going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile guys. Please be kind.
> 
> bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
